1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information recording medium comprised of a tape cartridge that rotatably accommodates a tape reel wound with a tape-shaped recording medium, a storage case that accommodates the tape cartridge, and a sheet material that is accommodated in the storage case together with the tape cartridge.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an information recording medium of the above-mentioned kind, there has been proposed an information recording medium in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. H09-161446. This information recording medium includes a single-reel cartridge type information recording medium (hereinafter also referred to as “the tape cartridge”) which is used as a backup medium for backing up recording data recorded e.g., on a main recording medium of an electronic computer, and a storage case accommodating the tape cartridge. In this case, the tape cartridge is formed in the shape of a flat rectangular parallelepiped which has a substantially square shape in plan view. The storage case has a storage case body made of a transparent resin material, a lid, and a connecting portion, and is configured such that the storage case body and the lid are foldably connected to the connecting portion. Further, the storage case body and the lid are formed to have shapes rectangular in plan view and slightly larger than that of the tape cartridge, so that the storage case can accommodate the tape cartridge with as little rattling of the tape cartridge as possible.
Furthermore, the information recording medium has sheet materials, such as a paper sheet printed with a commodity name, instructions for use, a manufacturer, etc., and a label sheet used by being affixed to the tape cartridge, accommodated in the storage case thereof together with the tape cartridge. In this case, if a sheet material has a shape in plan view larger than that of the cartridge case, and hence cannot be accommodated in the storage case as it is, it is folded in two or three and accommodated in the storage. On the other hand, if a sheet material has a shape in plan view smaller than that of the cartridge case, it is accommodated in the storage case as it is without being folded. Further, in a storage case of a general type, unlike the storage case disclosed in the aforementioned publication, annular teeth which mesh with driving engaging teeth of a tape reel that are exposed from the center of the back surface of a cartridge case is not formed in a storage case body thereof. For this reason, an information recording medium provided with the storage case constructed as above has a sheet material provided on at least one of the top surface and the back surface of the cartridge case.